


Five times Peter made Neal wear a collar

by NYWCgirl



Series: Peter’s pet [13]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Collars, Consensual, M/M, Piercings, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Five time Peter put Neal in a collar
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Series: Peter’s pet [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Ownership collar

When Peter Burke is informed by his security team that the notorious thief and conman Neal Caffrey infiltrated his company, he smiles. He can work with the concept. He makes a couple of calls and tells his bodyguards to follow him. In the car he calls Clinton, telling him to get a collar from his regular supplier.

* * *

When Peter confronts Neal, it gives him a kick. The kid clearly is in way over his head and what is even better, the kid is clearly a submissive. So Peter offers the money Neal stole from him in return for one year of the kid’s life, not expecting the other man to except, but he does.

So here he is, Clinton hands him the black box. He takes the collar out, it is a solid band with no apparent lock. The key in his pocket open it and he gestures Neal to come closer. Fastening it around Neal´s throat gives him a power surge. Clinton holds out the pre-filled syringe and only now Neal backs away. It’s cute to see Neal really thinks he has a choice here.

After he injects Neal with the sedative, Neal starts wobbling on his feet and Peter catches him. This is going to be so much fun.


	2. Posture collar

Neal sits quietly in Peter’s town car as they are driven across town. He watches the streets and buildings glide by.

‘Where are we going?’

Peter raises his eye brows and Neal lowers his eyes, ‘I’m sorry, where are we going, sir?’

‘I’m taking you to my regular toy supplier, I want you to be fitted a new collar.’

‘Thank you sir.’

The car slows down and Peter gets out and helps Neal out. Putting his hand on the small of Neal´s back, he guides him into the store as his bodyguard opens the door.

‘Welcome Mister Burke.’

‘Good afternoon, Francis.’

‘How can I help you?’

‘I’m looking for a posture collar for Neal.’

Peter turns and gestures to Neal.

‘Of course, will you follow me, please, so I can take measurements.’

Neal and Peter follow the man. Peter is offered a seat in the leather wingchair. In front of it is a plush cushion and Peter gestures to Neal to kneel. He does as he is told and the man looks appreciative towards Peter, while taking the measurements. Once he has done that, he walks up to the cupboards and takes out five different collars, all black leather, the man knows Peter’s taste, and hands them to Peter, explaining the pros and cons of each collar. Peter takes them in his hand, bending them, feeling the flexibility and eventually picks one.

Francis takes the collar and asks Neal to make his neck free, so he can fit the collar and Neal does so. Once the collar is on, Neal realizes how constrictive the collar really is, there is almost no give in the leather and he can’t really move his head.

‘As you can see, sir, the collar fits perfectly.’

‘It sure does Francis, are there accessories coming with this one?’

‘Of course sir, let me get them.’

Neal can´t see what the man is getting as he needs to lock towards Peter and the man is somewhere to his left. When he comes back the man stands in front of him and attaches something to the collar and then suddenly there is a metal pin that pushes under his chin and in his chest. If he doesn´t want the pressure on his skin, he needs to lift his head and keep it in that position.

He can see Peter nod his approval and Neal can only imagine what Peter has planned for this collar.


	3. Shock collar

When Neal first entered the Burke household, he was still cocky, asking question, making remarks. It annoyed Peter more than he cared to admit. One call to Francis and a package was delivered within the hour. When Peter arrived back home, he called Neal to him and fastened the collar that was delivered over the steel one Neal was already wearing.

‘What…’ Neal yelps as a shock is delivered to his neck. It hurts.

‘I warned you to only speak when spoken to. You can’t keep your mouth shut, so there are consequences. Until you learn to stay silent, you will be wearing this modified shock collar. Francis is the best and adapted a regular dog training collar in one that is designed for humans. So are we on the same page here Neal?’

Neal nods without saying anything.

‘Good.’

* * *

That night Peter finds Neal in front of a mirror trying to get the collar off. He doesn´t say a word, just grabs hold of the steel collar and drags him towards the playroom. Neal is fastened in the stockade so Peter can work without interruption.

‘You only learn the hard way, don´t you Neal? Like I explained, your body belongs to me, I will do to it as I seem fit. This is a consensual thing, you can leave whenever you want but if you stay, you follow my rules.’

Peter takes a steel sound and lubes it up, before pushing it in Neal´s urethra. It is small and doesn´t hurt. It is locked with his cock cage, so he can’t take it out. Next a small steel butt plug is inserted. It is clear that Neal is not impressed, so he frees Neal and tells him to stay away from the collar or toys.

They go back into the living room, so Peter can watch some TV. Neal is quickly bored and starts fidgeting and before he knows it, he gets three separate shocks and he yelps, triggering the shock collar again on his neck.

‘Stop fidgeting. Kneel next to the couch.’

Neal does as he is told and a blindfold is placed over his eyes. As long as he stays still, nothing happens, the moment he moves, a shock is administered.

He can´t see the amused smile Peter has all night.


	4. Play collar

They are in one of Peter’s out of town houses. This one is a luxurious cabin near a lake upstate. He have just arrived and downstairs Clinton and a team of bodyguards are readying the cabin. Peter took Neal upstairs and he is told to kneel in the middle of the room.

‘Shit I forgot to bring your play collar.’ Peter remarks.

Neal was looking forward to play time with the thick leather band around his neck, but that is not what Peter had in mind. Neal is told to prep himself and kneel on the bed. Once he is kneeling on all fours on the bed, Peter steps up behind him and puts his belt around his neck, but he doesn´t fasten it, he just loops it through the buckle, so it pulls tight when he pulls it. It feels restrictive and dangerous. This is not his regular collar that can’t tighten too much, this one can. And leave loves the feeling. 

It is clear Peter can tell he is not paying attention, so Peter loops the belt one more time around his hand and Neal has to lift his head more backwards to alleviate the pressure on his throat. He can feel his pulse against the thick leather. And how it makes him feel owned. He just loves it.


	5. jewellery

Once Neal made his decision to stay with Peter, they went to Peter’s favorite jeweler. The man was known for his craftsmanship and discretion. They are here on appointment and the store is closed for the general public. It always surprises Neal how much influence Peter really has.

The Jeweler takes out a velvet tray and shows the items to Peter, who nods approvingly. The man then walks up to Neal who was asked to take a seat and is also shown the custom made jewels. On the blue velvet tray are a golden necklace, and a golden piercing.

Peter takes the necklace and studies it’s craftsman ship. He tells the jeweler he is very pleased. To the normal by passer, it will look like a necklace, but Neal knows it represents so much more. Peter takes the key from the jeweler that will open and close the necklace and fastens it around Neal´s neck.

‘It really suits mister Caffrey.’

‘Yes it does.’ Peter agrees. He puts the key in his pocket and takes the piercing, also putting it away, ‘Clinton will take care of it. You did as always excellent work. Thank you.’

‘You are welcome Mister Burke, always a pleasure.’

They leave the store and drive back home. Once they arrive, Peter takes Neal into the living room and sits down, gesturing to Neal to do the same. Once Neal sitting next to him, he opens Neal´s fly and takes out his cock, which twitches. Peter laughs, ‘not so eager, Neal.’

He takes the gold piercing and shows it to Neal, it is a gold ring with a little tag hanging from it with a letter “P” engraved and on the other side the word “owned”. Peter takes out the steel piercing and exchanges it with the gold one, kissing Neal.


End file.
